dogsfandomcom-20200223-history
All About Physical Punishment
When you get a dog, one of the most important training things you need to know is to absolutely NOT use any physical punishment or correction. Many bad things can come of using physical punishment. You might be wondering how it could backfire immensely, but after reading this, you won't be able to stop yourself from telling every other dog owner you know. It is critical that you know this information so that you can watch out for wrong punishments. First off, your dog/puppy will think of you as having a connection with pain or hurt, or being associated with that sort of thing. They will also know whoever gives the physical punishment to be connected/and/or violent and cruel to some degree. They would think of you as pain-giving, AKA, associated with it. Next off, physical punishment can scar a puppy/dog and cause them to fear you. Physical punishment also makes puppies/dogs anxious or having anxiety. Physical punishment can make dogs/puppies even more aggressive than they all ready are. It can also make them stop obeying your commands and orders. It has even be proven that physical punishment can make the problem you're trying to fix worse instead of better. ALTERNATIVE PUNISHMENTS The easiest way to stop/prevent using physical punishment (especially if that's what you're used to doing) is to know the alternatives. The severity of the punishment should fit the crime. This also helps the dog learn what kind of offense it is. For instance, jumping on a guest would not be as severe as the dog biting your child. The more severe punishment after biting shows them to respect your child and that your child is higher up the food chain than your dog even though the child isn't capable of asserting dominance. This is especially important with stubborn breeds. The punishment should escalate if he continually makes the same mistake. One overall way to get your dog to listen better to you is crate training. This helps to assert your dominance over the dog. Animals will often question your legitimacy. You've probably met a dog that would only listen to one person's commands. This is because the dog assumes you are not dominant until you've shown him you are (NOT through hitting). A crate schedule helps assert dominance. Before putting your dog in a crate, always make sure he is comfortable in it first. Do this by leaving the door open all the time and feeding him in it. Make sure his favorite bed is in it so it becomes like his own room. You can also play the Find It game with treats. Throw a treat on the floor and tell him to find it. Then start throwing them in the crate and gradually start closing the door before giving the treat. After a while, your dog will go in the crate on his own. Once or twice a day, put your pet in his crate and shut the door for one to two hours. Make sure he has water and toys as this is not a punishment. It's more like telling him this is what we're going to do now, like having quiet time. This helps him realize you're in charge. Tethering: Tether your dog to you using a 10-15 foot leash, rope, etc. then go about your day as usual. This makes your dog's world all about you and has the same effect of asserting dominance as using his crate. This also prevents some bad behavior and makes it impossible for him to do something (like pee) without your knowledge. ALTERNATIVES * Witholding treats: This is used in the middle of training when your dog is expecting treats. When he doesn't do as instructed, he doesn't get treats. * "Yelling": Loud, firm, and controlled (NOT screaming). Be simple - No, Leave it. Don't lecture. * Treats: After the dog correctly fixes the behavior. Used after punishment. * Leaving the room: Make sure the dog is not able to follow you. * Smacking a nearby object: Use your voice at the same time. This helps get your dog's attention and know you are serious without harming him and instilling fear. Be careful not to use this very often or it will lose its affect. Examples: smacking the floor with your hand, your thigh with a newspaper, or a single loud clap * Timeout: Put your dog in his crate immediately after the bad behavior. For this, he will not have any toys. This information was borrowed/found out at www.favorite-puppy-names.com Answered Questions: How can I Punish My Puppy/Dog Without Using Physical Punishment? A: There are many methods that don't involve hurting your dog. You have the ability to use your voice against your dog, but the advantage is that you can also use it towards him. However, there are certain rules as to when and how you use your voice. You can easily find instructions for stopping dog barking, biting, growling, etc. or whenever he does something untolerable on the internet. Some great websites for that are: Wikihow.com Cesarsway.com favorite-puppy-names.com I've already used lots of physical punishment on my dog. How can I fix our relationship? A: Good question! I know that any dog owner who desires a stronger bond with their pet(s) who has mistakingly used physical punishment is probably confused or wondering what to do. Lay off the physical punishment-for good. Try to spend more time with your dog and if he does something wrong, scold him firmly(not loudly or in a screamy voice! Screaming at your dog is abuse) and continue cuddling, petting, or snuggling after he obeys to let him know you still love him. Make sure you also praise him after he stops. Try to praise him more than you scold him. Any form of physical punishment shouldn't be used. No matter if it's light whacking to a slight slap to the stomach. If this method doesn't work, you can find plenty of methods and articles on that sort of thing. ALTERNATE PUNISHING METHODS: 1. Your voice has power over your dog!! However, make sure you know how to use it and when to use it before doing so. 2. Walking away and ignoring your dog for around 1-2 minutes will let him know you dislike his actions and current form of "play". 3. Confinement to a certain space or time away from everyone else. Make sure you don't put him in a place he is meant to sleep in or stay in while you're gone. This should be a designated space for that sort of thing.